Ressurection
by silver dragon15
Summary: In the Tower Of Salvation, Lloyd will find more then he expected. Sheeloyd. OC.
1. Default Chapter

The blades clashed as Lloyd and Zelos parried in the Tower Of Salvation. Zelos, betraying the group and letting Collette be captured was the reason for the fight.

"Time to go all out, right?" Zelos asked.

"You bastard." Lloyd growled. Zelos chuckled.

"Heh. Say what you like, its not going to change anything." Zelos said.

"**RISING FALCON**" Lloyd leaped into the air and flew down to strike. Zelos tried to side step but found Regal in his way.

"**TRIPLE RAGE KICK**" Regal whirled as he rapidly kicked Zelos hard.

"Owww." Zelos yelped.

"**RESOLUTE INFLICTION**" Persea yelled, moving her axe into two crescent strikes.

"**DEMON SEAL**" Sheena leaped forward as her seals blasted Zelos back.

"Damn, you guys aren't letting up." Zelos said smirking. "Burn, baby. **ERUPTION**" The four meele members were blasted back.

"**HEALING CIRCLE**" Raine shouted (A/N: Yah, its more then four people in the battle. What do you expect those other guys to do? Relax?) as a circle of energy formed around the meele fighters.

"Reduce these pathetic souls to ashes. **EXPLOSION**" Genis summoned an inferno of fire, causing Zelos to fall back. The meele fighters rushed forward.

"Sheena, pass me the Ruby." Lloyd yelled as Sheena took off the Ring Of Earth and tossed it to Lloyd.

"Let's try this. **FIERCE-**"Lloyd stopped as the Ruby started to take effect. "**GRAVE BLADE**" A ki shockwave erupted out, causing Zelos to fall back.

"Clever, Lloyd. I was still working on aligning the power of earth with Fierce Demon Fang. Looks like you beat me to it." Zelos said as he moved his blade to attack.

"**SUPER LIGHTNING BLADE**" Zelos yelled as an electrical lightning bolt fell and caused Lloyd to fall back.

"You forgot one thing, Zelos. There is not one of us but six." Regal said as he flew forward.

"And we learned that the power of friendship is stronger then just power." Sheena said as she focused on summoning.

"With our friends, we can do anything." Persea said as she let her axe go high.

"When you were with us, you were powerful." Raine said as her staff glowed.

"But with your betrayal, you became weak." Genis said as he focused on the spell.

"And we don't want to, but you gave us no choice." Lloyd said getting up.

"**UNISON ATTACK**" The six warriors yelled.

"**RISING FALCON**" Lloyd yelled.

"**INDIGNATION**" Genis yelled.

"**RAY**"

"**SUMMON: DARKNESS**"

"**RESOLUTE INFLICTION**"

"**TRIPLE RAGE KICK**"

The six attacks caused Zelos to fall back. But they weren't done yet.

"**PRISM STARS**" Energy spheres flew out of nowhere and hit Zelos, causing a huge light show. As the dust cleared, the six warriors checked out the result.

"I'm not done yet." Zelos said as he slowly got up.

"Hmmm...he's stronger then we anticipated." Regal said as he moved into a fighting position.

"He's quite weak now. You can take him down easily now." Raine said, checking the Magic Lens.

"Uh...**GRAVE**" Zelos said hesitant for a moment. Blades of rock blurred and struck under Lloyd and Sheena.

"YOU WERE SAYING?!?" Lloyd yelled as blood fell freely.

"I never said he was not going to attack." Raine said defensively.

"Great." Sheena muttered. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ok, then. **GRAVE BLADE**" Lloyd tried his new move again, but Zelos dodged it and moved to Regal.

"**LIGHT SPEAR**" Zelos yelled.

"**EAGLE DIVE**" Regal countered, flying up and falling right into the spinning vortex which was Zelos. Persea and Sheena moved to help.

"**CYCLONE SEAL**"

"**ETERNAL DEVASTATION**"

"**GUARDIAN**" Zelos countered, reducing the damage.

"Create a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits. **TIDAL WAVE**" Genis yelled.

"**ACUTENESS**" The power of the party increased dramatically.

"Only one thing left to do. **JUDGEMENT**" Zelos yelled summoning light beams from above.

"An angel tech?" Genis said in surprise. The light beams hit the six party members.

"Yup." Zelos swung his sword only to be parried weakly by Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you can't do anymore. Neither can the rest of you guys." Zelos said as he raised his sword, hesitating slightly. Lloyd saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this was the only way." Zelos swung his sword. Lloyd closed his eyes.

Something wet but slightly warm fell on his face. Lloyd opened his eyes to see Sheena, blocking Zelos's sword with her body.

"Not Lloyd." Sheena groaned as she fell. Time seem to slow down as she fell. Lloyd's eyes went wide.

"Lloyd, you have to stop them." Sheena said as she coughed up some blood. "Please, Lloyd." Zelos was quiet as he drew out the blade, stained with blood.

"Sheena." Lloyd touched her face tenderly. Sheena's eyes closed.

"Zelos," Lloyd said quietly, his voice starting to shake in anger. His Exsphere started to glow. "You're going to pay! **OVERLIMIT**" The Exsphere glowed brightly as a black sphere formed around Lloyd. Zelos stepped back. He knew that his death warrant had been signed. Hell, he knew it from when he betrayed them. But now, nothing would help him.

"**TEMPEST BEAST**, **RAINING TIGER BLADES**, **DEMONIC THRUST**, **RISING FALCON**" Zelos sighed as the blades struck him, knowing it was useless to try and defend. Besides, he deserved it. Oh well, might as well die in how his personality suggests.

"Damn......Pretty good." Zelos said as he fell, bleeding from multiple wounds.

"We trusted you." Lloyd said, looking at Zelos pitifully.

"Lloyd, Collette's downstairs where the Great Seed is. Go there." Zelos said groaning.

"You stupid idiot, why did you fight us?" Lloyd asked looking at him.

"Because my life was a mistake. And maybe they'll let Seles out of that abbey. I don't really know now. I guess that I'll never find out. Lloyd, go. Oh yah, I made another mistake I need to fix. **HEALING STREAM**" Zelos's hand glowed and Sheena's body started to heal. She got up and looked towards them. She stepped back in surprise. Zelos let his hand drop and he closed his eyes. Lloyd spoke finally after a long silence.

"We have to go." As the six of them stepped on the warp, Lloyd looked towards the body of Zelos.

"Goodbye, Zelos."

The few angel guards were guarding the entrance to the Tower Of Salvation. They were waiting for orders to return. None of them noticed the woman. Not until it was too late.

"After all these years, you would think Cruxis would have made their guards smarter if not stronger." The woman said as she rushed inside. A male teenager appeared from behind her.

"They must have never had any guys who lived long enough to get strong." The teenager commented. A girl appeared behind them

"No matter what, they are still idiots, nonetheless." The girl said coolly. The woman sighed.

"We don't have time for this. Come on." The three rushed into the seal chamber and saw the dead body of Zelos Wilder. The woman put her hand softly on the young man's neck.

"This guy is still alive." The woman said surprised. The other two came in close.

"Hey, I recognize him. He's Zelos Wilder, the Chosen." The male said. The girl growled.

"That idiot tried to hit on me one too many times. Can I kill him?" The girl asked, looking pleadingly at the woman. The woman sighed.

"No, besides he's quite close to death. It wouldn't be right. We better heal him." The other nodded and the male sat down kneeled down and put his hand on the Chosen's chest. The hand glowed and spread over the Chosen, healing and closing the wounds. Zelos stirred and he started to get up, looking around and spotting the three people around him.

"Am I dead?" Zelos asked.

"I wish." The girl muttered. Zelos stared at her.

"Who are you people?" The three glanced at each other.

"That doesn't matter. You have to tell us what happened here."


	2. Self Doubt

"You didn't want to sacrifice people? What do you call this?" Lloyd yelled at himself as he saw Sheena fall.

"I can't believe this. Why can't I don't anything right? Sheena..." Lloyd went silent.

"I have to hurry." Lloyd hurried through the warp through the next warp. A narrow bridge went across to a door at the other side. Lloyd ran through as arrows flew across and the bridge behind him started to collapse. As Lloyd made it over, he relaxed for a minute. Wrong move. An arrow shot out and hit Lloyd right at the chest, causing him to fall.

"It can't end like this." Lloyd groaned and fell to the ground. Everything went black. A voice called to him.

"Lloyd, wake up." Lloyd looked around him, all he saw was darkness.

"Who's there?" Lloyd's voice echoed through out.

"Lloyd, you have to wake. For everyone's sake." Lloyd felt a familiar female voice enter through his mind. He hadn't heard it in years.

"Mom?" Lloyd asked through the darkness.

"Come back to the light." Lloyd started to search desperately as the darkness receded.

"Come back." Lloyd wrenched himself awake. The arrow that had struck him was beside him. Lloyd moved his hands to his neck.

"Dad...Mom." Lloyd got up and looking at the locket.

"I have to rescue Collette." Lloyd rushed over to the wall. A sword was wrenched in the wall, revealing a gap.

"What's this sword doing here?" Lloyd stared at it then shook his head. "I have no time for that." Lloyd rushed through the entrance way and entered the room.

"This is the closest match of Mana signature to Martel. Soon my sister, we will soon be reunited." Mithos said as he watched the pod transfer Martel's consciousness to Collette's body. Pronyma and a few minions watched.

"Sir, the transfer is nearly complete." Pronyma said. Mithos smiled.

"Finally, we'll be together."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lloyd shouted as he ran into the room. Everybody stepped back.

"Lloyd? How did you get in here? Only a high ranked Cruxis member can get in here." Mithos said. He then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I might as well try it." The half-elf started to murmur something. A figure appeared.

Lloyd stepped back in surprise as he stared at his own face. There in front of him was himself. It was an exact copy of him.

"Take care of him." Mithos said. The clone of Lloyd nodded and drew out his swords. Lloyd instantly did the same. Lloyd rushed forward as the clone did the same. Lloyd felt the Ruby glow.

"Ruby into the twin blades. Earth attribute, align. **GRAVE BLADE**" Lloyd released a shockwave.

"**GRAVE BLADE**" Lloyd stared in surprise as the clone not only countered the attack but sent an even stronger wave right back at him. Lloyd moved to the right to get out of the way, but the clone was already there.

"What the-?" Lloyd tried to move but was too late.

"**SUPER SONIC THRUST**" The blade pierced Lloyd's flesh as blood fell freely. Mithos watched, amused.

"He's everything you are, except stronger." Lloyd began to despair, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

"**SWORD RAIN: BETA**" Lloyd started moving his swords rapidly. The clone dodged every one of the blades.

"Impossible." Lloyd felt fear strike every part of his mind. The clone smirked and spoke.

"Feeling weak, huh? You know you aren't possible strong enough to take on even yourself. You're too weak. Did you honestly think you could create a world where no one was to be sacrificed? What about your friends? They all relied on you but you crumbled. Zelos was right. What you were doing was useless and empty." The clone laughed as Lloyd fell to his knees. Lloyd felt himself falling for the words of his clone. The clone spoke again.

"You do have a chance, however. You could join Mithos and your father. Or if you refuse, you can join your dead mother and Sheena." Lloyd got up so quickly that it startled the clone.

"What are you doing? You're not strong enough to fight me." Lloyd stared the clone right down.

"By mentioning Sheena and my parents, you reminded me that my true strength was never in my physical strengths but my ability to follow my dreams even if I started to lose interests and my belief in my friends. I will not let there sacrifices go to waste." Lloyd said. The clone growled.

"Die, you idiot." The clone rushed forward into battle. Lloyd didn't move to attack. Instead, he removed the Ruby from his hand and took out another stone. The clone raised his blades and that's when Lloyd turned to look at him. The clone froze right in his tracks as he stared at the eyes of Lloyd, seemingly charged with power. Lloyd finally spoke.

"Sardonyx, into the twin blades. Lightning attribute, align." The twin blades sparked and danced with light as electricity flowed around them. The clone was transfixed and couldn't move. Lloyd moved his blade back.

"**LIGHTNING THRUST**" A lightning bolt fell from above as the thrust struck right into the chest of the clone. The clone coughed up some blood before falling right on the blade. Lloyd removed the blade and looked at the surprised Mithos.

"You see that? That will be how you will look once I'm finished with you." Lloyd said confidently as he moved forward. Mithos smirked and started to laugh

"What is it?" Lloyd said angrily and advanced towards the half-elf before stopping. Lloyd heard something mechanical approach. Lloyd whirled around to look at a giant machine form out of the clone's dead body.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lloyd asked, gripping his swords tightly. The machine glowed brightly and the next thing Lloyd knew was water striking him hard.

"So, you're of the water attribute? Take this. **LIGHTNING TIGER**" Like with Lightning Thrust, Lightning fell as Lloyd attacked with Tiger Blades. The machine didn't even seem to realise it was hit.

"What the-?" Lloyd raised the Magic Lens as it scanned the machine. The readings showed that the monster's strength was all the elements except Light and Darkness.

"This is just great." Lloyd said sarcastically as he unequipped the Sardonyx. He leaped into the air to perform his devastating attack.

"**RISING FALCON**" Lloyd leaped in the air and smashed right through the machine. Lloyd stared in surprise as the machine shook it off.

"Where the hell is the weak point? Wait a minute." Lloyd noticed a cockpit. An idea came to him.

"What are you doing? The Sardonyx doesn't work on this creature." Mithos asked as Lloyd reequipped the Lightning stone.

"Take this. **LIGHTNING THRUST**" Lloyd leaped right at the machine, aiming right at the center.

"Heh...For a human, you're pretty clever." Mithos commented as the glass surrounding the cockpit shattered and the electrical lightning struck inside the machine.

"Even though the armour can't be penetrated, the inside is quite easy to damage. That machine has a manual override, right? The AI can't be quite trusted and you wanted to make sure that it didn't turn on you so you made it into something you can control yourself." Lloyd said. Mithos smirked.

"Not too bad, Lloyd. But actually it was made so I can control it first. The AI was installed later. But now let's get back to the point. You're quite weak, right now. I'm quite sure that Pronyma has the ability to take you down. Pronyma, go ahead." Lloyd felt nothing left. Pronyma smirked as she walked forward, a dark energy pulse in her hand. Lloyd weakly got to his feet, blood falling freely from the chest wound from the clone.

"**DARK-**, Arrgh." Pronyma fell to the ground as a few fireballs struck her. Everyone whirled around.

"Don't think you can touch Lloyd while I'm alive." Genis said in anger. Lloyd stared in surprise to see Genis, Raine, Sheena, Persea, and Regal all alive.

"I told you I couldn't miss the party" Sheena called down to him.

"I promised you that I wouldn't die." Regal said, studying Lloyd's condition.

"We did come to help." Persea said cooly.

"That wound looks pretty bad." Raine said looking at it.

"I'm fine." Lloyd said before nearly collapsing. The five of them leaped down and rushed beside him.

"You didn't look so good when you were fighting that clone. We would have helped, but he wanted us to wait." Sheena said. Lloyd stared at her.

"Him?" Lloyd asked. Pronyma approached.

"Even if there is more then you, I can still beat you." Pronyma growled and raised her hand.

"**BLOODY-**, Arrgh." Pronyma fell as a blade struck her.

"Who was it this time?" She yelled. An armoured man stood in front of her.

"KRATOS!" Everyone yelled. Kratos winced.

"You don't have to yell all at once." He yelled back, causing everybody else to wince.

"Kratos, you betrayed me." Mithos said angrily. Kratos turned to him.

"Yes, I'm doing what I should have done far before now. Lloyd, we will take care of Pronyma, you need to rest. Sheena, if you wish to stay by him then you can." Kratos said. Lloyd answered for her.

"Sheena, you are needed in this fight. Please, go ahead." Sheena looked at him and nodded.

"Sheena, take this." Lloyd tossed her the Topaz. The girl nodded. Kratos, Persea and Regal approached Lloyd.

"Lloyd, we need the Ruby, Sardonyx and Opal for our special attacks." Kratos said.

"Sure, Dad." Kratos smiled for a second and then turned after Lloyd gave them the Element Stones.

"Topaz into the cards. Light attribute align." Sheena yelled.

"Ruby into the sword. Earth attribute align." Kratos shouted as the Ruby flashed.

"Sardonyx into the axe. Lightning attribute align." Persea said.

"Opal into the leg guards. Wind attribute align." Regal said. The battle had begun.

* * *

"Hurry it up." The girl yelled as the four of them rushed through the multiple passageways. Zelos was lagging behind a little.

"I just was healed, alright. I'm exhausted." Zelos said. The girl growled.

"For all it's worth, you should be dead." The girl said. Zelos felt hurt.

"That was uncalled for." The woman said, glaring at the girl. She sighed.

"Zelos, use your wings. I don't think they cost you too much energy." Zelos nodded and his wings formed, letting him fly. The woman turned to the boy who was ahead of them.

"What's happening ahead?" The boy looked slightly strained.

"There is a battle up ahead. It isn't far now." The boy said. The woman nodded and looked ahead.

"Hold on, Lloyd."

* * *

The techs that appear in the future will be some PS2 techs which is still in Japanese and they have not been translated perfectly. I'll explain them in the next chapter and with the names of the special techs still being in Japanese. I'll also explain how they work.

**Reply to Reviews:**

**The-key-of-the-twilight**: Zelos is not the only one alive. See if you can guess.

**Green Magi:** For the first question: Yes. And it's not Seles, but she'll have her hand in the story eventually.

**Lloyd (Irving) Aurion**: Nice Name. I agree with you on that. Though I had to make something happen that would cause Lloyd to go into Overlimit.


	3. Shining Bind

"We won't make it in time." The girl yelled as they kept running into dead ends. The woman sighed.

"The Great Seed's remains are causing a lot of trouble." Zelos commented. The girl growled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious of the ship Obviousness." The woman finally snapped.

"Shut up, both of you. Do you want me to get angry?" The girl and Zelos both went silent. Zelos stared at the woman. The girl (name was Arwen, he had met her a few years back), besides his former companions, was the only girl that he couldn't charm. She was tough, especially for being an elf. That spear of hers was also not very soft either.

Yet this woman controlled her and that boy easily. The boy was also strange. Black hair but had silver streaks in it that seemed to grow and shrink at time. His eyes seem to hold ancient wisdom. He appeared human but was obviously not by what Zelos's sixth sense picked up. His powerful physical skills were nothing to sneeze at rivaling Regal's skills handcuffed. Zelos had seen both of them in action against the various enemies they faced but Zelos suspected they were hiding their true strength. The woman hadn't battled once.

Then again, why did some part of her feel very familiar? Zelos shook the feeling out of his mind. He had some redemption to do.

"Tobias, how much energy do you have?" The woman asked, referring to the boy. The boy smiled mysteriously. Zelos stared at them both, wondering what was going to happen, still learning that the boy's name was Tobias.

"I would suggest you hold on." Tobias said as his hand started to glow. Arwen sighed.

"I hate it when he does this." Zelos stared at her.

"Does what?"

"**DIMENSIONAL BLADE**" A sword made of pure energy appeared out of his hand. Tobias brought the sword back and slashed, creating an opening in midair. Zelos was in such shock that his feet carried himself right into the opening, along with Arwen, Tobias and the woman. The opening sealed behind them.

* * *

"Guards, come forth." Pronyma commanded as at least a hundred angels came down from the sky. The seven warriors instantly got into fighting position. Kratos barked out orders.

"I will handle Pronyma. Take care of the angels. Raine, focus on using Ray. That will take down most of them. The rest of you, use multiple hits. They fall quite quickly." Kratos drew his sword. "Sheena, fight with me." The raven-haired girl nodded and rushed forward.

"**AQUA LASER**" Pronyma shouted and several shots of water flew at the two. Kratos took the defense.

"**GUARDIAN**" The shield flung up and reduced the damage. Sheena attacked.

"**PYRE SEAL**" The cards quickly turned into a sphere and then exploded outwards, sending Pronyma flying back. Kratos focused on his spell.

"**SHUGOHOUJIN **(1)" A seal appeared in front of Kratos and an energy blast flew out of the seal. Sheena felt the spell heal her. Pronyma shrieked in pain as the spell struck her. Kratos moved to attack again.

"**GRAVE BLADE**" The earth element attack hit Pronyma. Sheena attacked as well.

"**DEMON SEAL**" Pronyma was hit hard and was thrown back. This was going well.

The other four were having very little trouble in taking down the angels. The little problem was that there was too many of them.

"**SUPER SWALLOW DANCE**" Regal whirled and struck the angels harshly with his wind attribute Swallow Dance.

"**RAISHUUHOUGEKI **(2)" Persea slammed the ground and lightning bolts fell from the sky, striking them.

"I call upon those in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder. **INDIGNATION**" A huge lightning bolt fell from the sky, wiping out a good portion of the angels.

"**RAY**" Light fell from the energy ball that Raine had cast, causing disorder in every direction.

"Don't these guys ever let up?" Genis commented. "**FIREBALL**" A few fireballs flew right at the angels, causing them to fall.

"The numbers are disturbingly high. Where are they coming from?" Regal asked. "**DRAGON DANCE**" A few angels fell.

"I'm not quite sure, but we have to finish them now. Any ideas?" Raine asked as she whirled her staff and knocked three out.

"I have a few. **ETERNAL DAMNINATION**" Persea growled as the angels who were struck by her blade were glad that they couldn't feel anything. More angels came from the ceiling.

"Give up, Pronyma, and I may let you live." Kratos said as he and Sheena prepared their weapons for one last strike.

"Never. **AGARAZIUM**" A blast flung out. Kratos sighed.

"You give me no choice then. Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in Peace, Sinners. **JUDGEMENT**" Multiple light beams fell from the sky and hit Pronyma, causing her to fall. Pronyma weakly got up.

"I won't die. **BLOODY LANCE**, **PRISM SWORD**, **SPREAD**" Kratos and Sheena were in complete shock.

"You can't possible cast that many spells at a time and especially not in a row." Kratos said, but it was true. Dark panels appeared around them. Light beams fell from the sky, and a huge explosion of water hit them.

"Damn." Sheena growled as turned around, blood coming from her side. The attack had also hit Regal, Raine, Genis, and Persea who were not expecting it. The angels swarmed them. Kratos got slowly to his feet.

"I have you." Pronyma said. Kratos smirked.

"Not quite. Since you were able to accelerate your spells without charge and still have the spells remain at full potency suggests that you used all your mana for that attack. Meaning, you are quite weak." Kratos let his sword Flambridge to glow.

"**OVERLIMIT**" Kratos said as his Exsphere flashed. "**SHINING BIND**"

* * *

"Zelos, with your angel powers, you can activate a special technique that kind of has the same theory as Majinsenkuuha and Judgement." The woman said. Zelos stared at her, confused for a moment before nodding.

"You mean Demon Spear." The woman nodded.

"You have the theory of that technique pretty much down, right? I'll teach you that basis of the theory behind the next move. Be careful, though. It will drain your energy and if it doesn't hit then you're screwed. It's Kratos's Hi-ougi (3) " The woman said. Zelos glanced at her.

"How would you know Kratos and his special move?" Zelos asked. The woman smiled slightly and ignored the question.

"The move is called Shining Bind."

* * *

A circle surrounded the area and light flashed from everywhere. A symbol was carved into the ground. The light of Heaven fell from above. Sheena closed her eyes.

When she opened them, all the angels were laying there, dead. Regal, Persea, Genis and Raine were staring at the bodies of the angels. Kratos was standing there, silent. The symbol and the circle faded. Sheena approached him.

"What happened to Pronyma?" Sheena asked, slightly fearing the answer. Kratos pointed to the ground in front of him. Sheena looked down.

All that remained of Pronyma was dust, there was not flesh in sight, yet Sheena sensed it was her. Sheena made a mental note never to get Kratos angry.

"Pretty good, Kratos. That Shining Bind attack has always been the coolest thing you had." Mithos commented as he watched from the pod. Everyone turned to him.

"Too bad you are too late. I have succeeded. Martel is alive again." The pod opened. Lloyd weakly got up.

"Collette!" Collette got out of the pod. She stared at Mithos.

"Mithos, what have you done?" An unfamiliar voice came from Collette's mouth. Mithos stared at her for a second before answering.

"Oh, you mean this body? I chose this form so I could more properly govern Cruxis." Mithos said. "Hold on, I'll change back." Mithos changed from his adult form into his teen form. Martel/Collette shook her head.

"I don't mean that. I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything, I watched all those foolish things you've done. Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world where humans, elves, and those in between could live in harmony." Martel/Collette said. Mithos stared at his 'sister' in confusion.

"What are you saying? This after all the trouble I went to prepare a new body for you? But I see, you don't like that one, do you?" Mithos said, starting to babble. Martel/Collette spoke over him.

"Mithos, please. Listen to me. What you have done is wrong. It is not what we strived for." Martel said sighing.

"Wrong? Are you rejecting me?" Mithos said, his voice starting to become laced with fear.

"No, I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again." Martel/Collette pleaded. Mithos's eyes seem to shine but then grew angry.

"Martel, even you reject me? No, Martel would never say something like that. I won't allow that, do you hear me!" Mithos started to shout and his appearance changed from his adult to teen form. Mithos started to shoot magic energy. One beam flew at the weak group. They couldn't get out of the way.

"**GUARDIAN**" Zelos yelled as he appeared in front of the group and conjured a shield, deflecting the beam. The woman jumped down in front of Collette/Martel and put her hand out. Light engulfed the two (or three in a sense) cocooning them. Mithos stared in horror and anger.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to set you free of your fate as Chosen." Mithos said in anger to Zelos. Zelos smirked.

"I changed my mind." Zelos drew the Laser Sword. Mithos tried to tempt him.

"What about Seles? Do you care about her?" Zelos was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe…But I always have my priorities screwed up. **HELL PYRE**" Zelos exploded forward and struck Mithos harshly.

"Nice hit from the prodigal moron." A voice said from above. Tobias and Arwen leaped down.

"I like that name." Sheena commented. "I have to use that sometime." Everyone but Arwen and Sheena sweatdropped. Zelos grew slightly worried.

The light surrounding the woman and Collette/Mithos faded. There was two girls on the ground. The woman turned to face the group. Kratos and Lloyd gaped.

"Anna."

**

* * *

****Replies To Review**: 

**The-Key-Of-The-Twilight**: That last line answer your question?

**JDHack** (**Chapter 1)**: We all had that bad luck. Damn Coliseum.

**Green Magi**: Nope, OCs except for Anna. And I've never played Phantasia. I may though.

**Sirhcnotilih:** Thanks a lot. Not much more to say.

**Lloyd (Irving) Aurion:** Uh, I hope this chapter answered your question. I actually did consider that, though.

**DemonDragon000**: Wordy, aren't you. laughs Thanks.

**Translation**

(1): Angel Spell that Kratos learns in PS2 when he returns.

(2): Lightning-Element of Devastation (PS2 only)

(3): That means Special Attack.

**Comments:**

I'm actually quite surprised that I have such high-quality authors reviewing this. Thanks a lot. I also want to thank the people at and that produce such great guides. Those guides help me put this story together. Thanks to all. Oh yah, Shining Bind is also a PS2 tech as well. I'm not quite sure if they plan to release an English PS2 version. Anyway, thanks.

**Disclaimer**

One more thing. Of all my works and probably the rest of the authors of , we own nothing that is already legally owned by something else. Basically, we own nothing.

**Question:**

I really have got to limit the number of sections. Here is a question for you guys to guess: What race do you believe Tobias is from. Hint: It's not in Tales Of Symphonia. If I told you where it was from, then those who know would put two and two together. Good luck. I'll post results next chapter. Or you can read the next chapter. Your choice.


	4. New Splits

"Kratos, Lloyd." Anna whispered as turned to them. Her eyes shone with remembrance. Kratos's hand flew to his neck before remembering that he had given the locket to Lloyd. Lloyd put a hand on his Exsphere. Silence fell between the three. The rest of the group stared.

"Well, well. So this is Lloyd and Kratos Aurion." Tobias said calmly.

"I knew somehow she was familiar. So this is Lloyd's mother." Zelos said. Everyone else was silent. Mithos spoke up.

"Well, sorry to break up this family reunion but what the hell did you do to my sister." Mithos yelled. Anna turned to him, annoyed.

"Shut up, you stupid midget. You're even more annoying then what he said." Anna said, growling.

"What he said?" Mithos asked before it hit him. "KRATOS!"

"Heh." Kratos smirked. Mithos gave him a death glare, before turning to Anna.

"What did you do to my sister?" Mithos repeated, his eyes flashing. Anna sighed.

"Use your eyes. I simply used the Chosen's given Mana in a combination with my Mana to create a body for your sister." Anna snapped. Everyone stared at her.

"Really?" Mithos said. Anna nodded. Mithos knelt by the body beside Collette's and flipped it over carefully. Mithos's eyes reflected pure happiness as he looked into his sister's face.

"She won't wake now. Her consciousness needs time to adapt to the new body." Anna said.

"Thank you." Mithos was nearly crying with joy. He started to refocus after a few minutes.

"I must continue my plan. I must remove discrimination." Anna shook her head.

"You don't have to. You heard Martel, the way you're going is wrong. What will come out of an Age of Lifeless Beings? Nothing. You still can give this world another chance. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Martel." Anna said. Mithos stared at her.

"Maybe I could…NO!...STOP THIS." Mithos fell to the ground as his appearance started to switch rapidly from adult to child.

"I should have guessed. Mithos's hatred of everything else has grown so big that it managed to create another side of him. The adult form, Yggdrasil, leader of Cruxis, represents his hated side. Mithos, the child, is the form that was rarely used, reflected his former self. They have become two separate beings in one body." Anna said as her hand started to glow again. Tobias and Arwen started.

"Lady Anna, I doubt you have enough strength to do this after separating the Chosen and Martel." Tobias said as he approached. Arwen nodded.

"He's right. You may not survive." Anna shook her head.

"Doesn't matter." Light surrounded Mithos as Anna started to sweat. Kratos silently approached and put his hand forward. Light glowed from it at he made contact with Anna's back.

"Kratos is transmitting Mana to keep Anna going." Tobias said, explaining to the confused group.

'_You don't really have to do that_' Anna said mentally to Kratos.

'_Actually, I do._" Kratos replied. The separation was nearly complete when it happened.

"**DEATH EATER**" A light blast erupted from the cocoon of light, throwing Kratos and Anna back. Kratos took the worst of the blow.

"You pitiful humans try to stop me? I'll take the Great Seed and leave this planet." Yggdrasil yelled, appearing in adult form. Mithos lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Damn it." Arwen growled as she prepared her spear. Tobias's silver highlights started to spread. Anna got to her feet.

"Don't even try and play the hero, Kratos. Shining Bind drained you of all your energy and that Mana transfer left you with nothing." Anna said to Kratos who attempted to get up.

"Like father, like son. Both are stubborn." Zelos commented as he drew out his sword. Arwen glared at him.

"Don't screw up." She growled. Zelos smirked.

"I don't plan to." Zelos calmly replied. "I have some redeeming to do."

"What chance do you think you have? Not even this pathetic idiot could control me." Yggdrasil kicked Mithos's unconscious body. Tobias seem to freeze up.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked in anger. Yggdrasil turned to him.

"What does he matter to you?" Yggdrasil asked.

"He doesn't. You just don't attack someone who can't even protect themselves." Tobias growled in anger. Arwen and Anna gulped.

"A weakling deserves to die." Yggdrasil sneered.

"Wrong move." Arwen said as Tobias's hair went completely silver. His eyes turned demonic and his face held no mercy.

"Well, he's done for." Anna commented. Everyone stared at her.

"What happened to him?" Genis said weakly, looking at the new transformation. Arwen sighed.

"I'm going to come out clean. Tobias is a demon. He takes on the appearance of a human to blend in, but that isn't his true form. His power increases dramatically and he will not give up until either he's dead or his opponent is." Arwen said. Everyone stared at Tobias, who was silent.

"So, a demon? Well, nothing too hard to handle." Yggdrasil said as he raised his hand. "**DEATH-**" Tobias was already behind him and put his right hand into a form like it was a gun, with the index finger forward.

"**REI GUN**" An energy blast erupted from his index finger and smashed right into Yggdrasil's back. Zelos rushed forward.

"**DEMON SPEAR**" Zelos released a shockwave first before twirling and striking Yggdrasil. Arwen rushed forward with her spear.

"**RAPID TEMPO ASSAULT**" The spear moved back and forward in a quick rhythm, stabbing Yggdrasil multiple times. Yggdrasil teleported quickly, but Tobias perceived the movement and teleported as well, right in front of him. Tobias brought his fist back and punched. Hard.

Yggdrasil went flying into the opposite side of the room where Anna stood, seemingly without a weapon.

"Mom!" Lloyd yelled, but Anna smiled.

"Don't worry, Lloyd." Anna took out a rose and seemingly whips it forward. The rose turned into a whip with thorns on it.

"Is it just me, or did the room just smelled nicer?" Genis asked.

"This is all fascinating. The rose whip emits a flowery smell. I wonder for what purpose?" Raine wondered. Anna stood at the ready. Yggdrasil thought fast and teleported.

Anna moved her whip to the right and slashed right at Yggdrasil who appeared right there. The whip sliced deep into Yggdrasil's arm who yelled in pain as red blood stained his clothes.

"Impossible." Regal said in amazement. Kratos shook his head.

"No, not quite. The flowery scent allows Anna to pick up Yggdrasil's aura from anywhere. If Yggdrasil teleports, Anna will already know and strike first." Kratos said. Everyone stared at Anna.

"So basically, Yggdrasil can't teleport because he'll be worse off then he would be if he just flew over there." Persea said. Kratos nodded.

"What are you going to do now?" Anna asked as the four approached.

"I'm not done." Yggdrasil drew out two swords and moved into a familiar stance.

"That's Lloyd's stance." Genis said.

"No, it's the stance that Kratos taught him." Raine said.

"Of course, with the same teacher, it would be expected that it would be the same style." Kratos said coolly. Everyone stared at him.

"You taught Mithos how to fight?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, he was my apprentice." Kratos said. Anna rushed forward.

"I don't really care who his teacher was, he's going down." Anna moved her whip quick and fast. A blade flashed and the whip was parried away. Arwen leaped over Anna, and slashed. As the sword clashed against the blade on top of the spear, sending sparks flying, Zelos rushed forward.

"To move to block one attack, you left yourself right open. What the?" Zelos clashed blades with the second blade.

"Damn, I forgot he had two blades." Zelos cursed.

"However, now he's really left open." Anna said as she let her whip fall. Tobias appeared behind Yggdrasil, preparing to strike, stopped.

"WAIT! It's a spell." Tobias yelled. Anna froze in the motion.

"**HOLY LANCE**" Panels of light formed around, sending light energy everywhere causing the four to scatter, trying to avoid the attack.

"If we had been there a second before, we would have been hit hard. He purposely tried to lead us into that attack." Zelos said as he leaped back. Yggdrasil started to focus again.

"**JUDGEMENT**" Light beams fell from the sky, causing the four to scatter even more. Yggdrasil teleported right in front of Anna.

"You're going to pay for that injury on my arm." Yggdrasil raised his sword. Tobias appeared from behind him.

"I don't think so. **REI-**"Yggdrasil teleported, leaving Anna right in front of Tobias about to fire.

"Stop it." Anna yelled. Tobias growled as his hand glowed brighter.

"I can't stop. Get out of the way." Tobias yelled. Anna sighed.

"If you won't move it, I will." Anna kicked Tobias's hand to her left. The blast released as Yggdrasil appeared again, striking him hard and off guard. Anna rushed forward to the stunned Yggdrasil.

"You think I would fall for that? Take this." Anna moved her whip up and slashed. Yggdrasil parried. Arwen and Zelos rushed forward.

"This again? Oh well." Yggdrasil brought his swords up to parry. Tobias teleported right in front of him.

"What the-?" Tobias punched him right in the stomach, sending him flying back. Tobias leaped after him as his hands seem to turn to claws. The claws cut right into Yggdrasil's flesh and Tobias stopped.

"How do you want this? Quick or painful?" Tobias asked as he removed his claws which were stained with blood. There was a dark grin on his face.

"This isn't over, you miserable demon." Yggdrasil yelled. Tobias smirked.

"Painful, then." Tobias grinned , moving his 'hand' back and Yggdrasil teleported.

"Nice try." Tobias said calmly still facing the spot where Yggdrasil has just lain. Yggdrasil appeared behind him, raising his swords but stopped.

Zelos struck him right from behind with his sword, right through the chest. Blood stained his sword as Yggdrasil seem to fall on it. Zelos drew the sword out of Yggdrasil as Yggdrasil staggered.

"I'm not dead, yet." Yggdrasil coughed. Zelos started to glow.

"You will be in a few seconds. Unlike Tobias, I'm not in for torturing my enemies." Tobias growled at that statement. Zelos's angel wings came out. "**SHINING BIND**" Light flashed everywhere and struck Yggdrasil, causing him to disintegrate. The Cruxis Crystal still remained. Genis walked over and picked it up.

"It's over." Zelos said as he sheathed his sword. Kratos shook his head.

"Not quite. Lloyd, if you want to release Origin's seal, then you will have to defeat me." Kratos walked away. Lloyd called after him.

"Kratos, wait!"

"I'll be waiting for you at the last seal." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

This one was kind of dicey because I kind of went off my usual battle style and started to switch back to how I used to write (You won't find it in my author profile). I just want you guys to look over this and give me improvements. Thanks to a certain reviewer who gave me a reality check and who made me realise that I was focused too much on techs and so I added some real combat to see how you guys would react. Please tell me if you like it or not.

There is not going to be fighting in the next chapter but just a little romance (Reason for the pairing). I'm also going to ask for a new poll since only one person answered the poll.

Should this story include the side quests as well or not?

Was the revival of Martel and Mithos turning good not well done?

Should I add more of the PS2 techs in here?

When should I stop asking questions?

**Replies To Reviews**:

**Sircnotilih:** Why do you have the hardest name to spell? And your pretty good on the name. I didn't think anyone would make that connection.

**Lifedeath**: Thanks for the review. I tried to follow your ideas in this chapter. Tell me what you think. And thanks for writing to Green Magi.

**DemonDragon000**: Yes, she is.

**Lloyd (Irving) Aurion**: I would agree about Zelos. And yes, what you want is coming soon. And the girl just hates player. Thanks for participation in the poll, at least.

**Warprince2000**: Thanks.


	5. Stories

Lloyd sighed in his bed at Hiemdel Inn. The group had gotten their in good time and was resting before heading off. Lloyd looked out of his room to see the sky, tainted by darkness and changing into a peaceful serenity.

A knock at his door alerted him. Lloyd silently walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Anna.

"Lloyd, I know you have a lot of questions, and its time I tell you what happened. Your father only told you half of the story." Anna said and sat down on a chair. Lloyd nodded and began.

"Mom, how are you alive?" Lloyd asked the first question that came to mind. Anna sighed.

"Well, when Dirk found me, I was still pretty much alive. However, I told him to tell everyone I died because it would get the Desians off my trail. I removed the Angelus Project and got a new Exsphere. The Angelus Project's power still lingered in my body. It eventually formed into a strong bond with nature. That's how my rose whip came to be and my powers as well." Anna began.

"A few years later, I found a young talented child that was about the same age as you would have been. That would be Tobias. We got into Tethe'alla when we were near Palmacosta and Tobias conjured his aura sword and sliced when he had been frustrated. Tobias showed his demon powers there and then. It's based on the strength of the power inside his body. That's how he is able to summon power blasts and blades of energy that can cut through dimensions. That led to us entering Tethe'alla. This is where Arwen comes in."

"We met Arwen, the granddaughter of the Elder, and a few years later and we had plenty of journeys. Tobias with his demon powers caused a lot of trouble too because there were people constantly hunting him. Those two became family to me. In a sense, those two are your siblings. We eventually got wind of Collette and her group and the rest is history." Anna finished. Lloyd stared at her.

"But, couldn't you have come back?" Lloyd asked. Anna shook her head.

"Tobias tried many times but there was something blocking him. He could never get the transfer correct." Anna said. "Besides, the Desians would recognise me and you would be killed. I never stopped worrying but I couldn't do anything." Her eyes shone with sadness. Lloyd stared at his mother, watching her closely. Anna sighed.

"I knew your father returned to Cruxis and would eventually turn back to how he used to be. Mithos probably told him that you were dead. I doubt he would have left if he had known. You can't blame your father for not knowing of your existence. And I believe this is probably why he wishes to fight you. Because he believes that if he fights his son, maybe he can redeem himself in death by his son. That is his believe as a warrior." Anna hugged Lloyd tightly. Lloyd felt everything that he was stressed leave him as hefell intohis mother's embrace for the first time in many years.

* * *

Another knock on his door caused Lloyd to start. His mother left so he could get his rest. Lloyd walked slowly to the door. It was Mithos, Martel, Genis, Presea, Arwen, Collette and Raine.

Lloyd considered this curious group closely. Why did they have so many of them?

"Lloyd, do you mind if Mithos and Martel talk to you?" Genis asked. Lloyd nodded his head.

"I don't mind." The five of them came in. Mithos stood in front of Lloyd. There was a long silence as the stared at each other. The silence was broken by laughter from Martel and Raine.

"What is it?" Mithos and Lloyd said in sync. Martel and Raine laughed harder.

"Oh, its just that you two are nearly exactly the same." Raine said. Martel nodded. Genis moved closer to Lloyd and Mithos. Presea had a slight smile on her face and Collette and Arwen were giggling.

"How so?" Mithos asked.

"Look at what both of you have done. You two both tried to save the world. You both use the exact same style of fighting. You both risked your lives for the people you cared about and went to the extremes to save them and you both fall asleep in class." Lloyd and Mithos stared at them.

"I haven't fallen asleep in class for 5000 years." Mithos said indignantly. Martel sighed.

"Before you became Yggdrasil." Mithos sighed. Martel walked slowly around the room.

"Lloyd, you are like my brother before the change in every way. Your beliefs were exactly the same. You both wanted worlds without sacrifices and discrimination. You two were set on the right path; just Mithos lost it in the end." Martel looked at her brother, saddened. Lloyd looked at them both.

"It happens, Lloyd, that if you and Mithos had met in a different situation, you two could have a relationship as strong as you and Genis. The reason for that is that even when you found out Genis was a half-elf, you didn't care and still was friends with him. I hope that maybe we both can start over, with a new chance of success." Martel said softly. Lloyd stared at her.

"What about your powers? Are they still intact?" Mithos spoke instead.

"Yggdrasil stole most of my powers during the split and Martel's powers are not as powerful as they use to be since most of her energy was used in the upload and split. Our level matches your in strength." Mithos went silent. Martel then smiled.

"But I still bet Mithos can fall asleep in class faster then you can."

"HEY!"

* * *

Zelos, Tobias and Regal walked slowly to Lloyd's room, not wishing to wake him up if he was sleeping. Lloyd opened the door.

"I could hear you guys from down the hall. Stealth is not your thing." Lloyd said, smirking. Zelos walked forward.

"Do you mind if we talk for a few minutes." Lloyd hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"Okay." The two entered the room calmly and Zelos shut the door behind him.

"Lloyd, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Tower of Salvation." Zelos said, softly.

"Why did you betray us?" Lloyd asked. "And then, why did you come back?" Zelos sighed.

"It was because of my sister. I'm going to be honest that I really cared. I knew the only chance of getting her out of the Abbey was for her to become Chosen. Even though we have different mothers, I still cared about her. She actually didn't have to be in that Abbey before both of our mothers died." Lloyd started and listened intently.

"When the first time it was snowing, my mother took me out to play. My pimping days were just beginning." Zelos smiled and the other three sweatdropped. "I was building a snowman happily. Then, before I knew it, red snow began to fall."

"Red snow?" Lloyd asked.

"Your mother was murdered." Tobias said coldly. Everyone turned to him. Zelos nodded.

"As she fell, she grabbed my shoulder and said 'You should never have been born.'" Lloyd gasped.

"That's horrible." Zelos sighed.

"My mother probably loved someone else. But because of the oracle from Cruxis, she

had to marry the Chosen at the time-my father." Lloyd was at a lost for words.

"The woman who killed my mother was Seles's mother. She was executed and Seles was put under house-arrest." Zelos said.

"But that isn't your fault!" Lloyd said.

"The attack was meant for him." Regal said calmly. "I heard about it. Zelos was targeted because he was the next Chosen. His mother was caught in the crossfire." Regal said quietly.

"I felt responsible and remembered the promise I had made to Seles. I promised to always protect my family at all costs. When Mithos offered to get Seles out of that Abbey, I instantly agreed. It seemed the only way." Zelos said and turned to Lloyd. Lloyd looked in amazement as he saw the sadness deeply stained in his eyes.

"During the fight we had, I realised my biggest mistake I made. Seles would not have wanted it that way. I had betrayed the only family I truly known. Lloyd, I considered you the twin brother I never had. Regal, I considered my older brother. Genis represent my little brother and so on. I did things that were wrong and I regretted betraying the only family I ever had. Lloyd, give me another chance to join the family again." Zelos pleaded, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. Lloyd didn't answer for a while, and they he finally spoke.

"I can't forgive Zelos Wilder the Chosen." Lloyd said coldly. Zelos let his head fall.

"However, I can forgive my twin brother, Zelos." Zelos smiled and hugged Lloyd.

* * *

Sheena quietly moved down the hallway, hoping to speak to Lloyd. Using her ninja skills, she stealthily moved to the door. Judging by the slow breathing that she heard through her sharp ears, she thought Lloyd was asleep.

"Hey, Sheena." Lloyd said, opening the door. She nearly shrieked in surprise.

"How did you-" Lloyd put a finger to her mouth. She blushed slightly, happy that it was dark.

"I just sensed it. What do you need?" Lloyd asked.

"What are you doing up?" Sheena asked. Lloyd sighed. He didn't want to mention that the entire group had already visited him several times.

"Couldn't sleep." Lloyd said. Sheena frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Sheena asked. Lloyd nodded.

"Sure." Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

"Place your bets now. Is Lloyd going to score or not?" Zelos said, grinning as the group watched from the window.

"If you try that, then prepare to die." Arwen said as her hand glowed. "I can do magic, you know. How about we make your hair really flaming." A fireball formed in her hand. Zelos gulped.

Outside, the two were blissfully unaware of the fighting going on. They were more focused on each other.

"So Lloyd, what are you planning to do after this?" Sheena asked nervously.

"After the two worlds are together? I made a vow to collect all the Exspheres and destroy them." Sheena's mind was racing. It was now or never.

"I…want to come with you." She said hesitantly. Lloyd stared at her.

"Really?...What about Mizuho?" Lloyd said, now also feeling hopeful. Maybe it was his chance.

"Mizuho knows how important it is for the Exspheres destroyed. Besides, I want to be with you." Sheena was blushing even more. Lloyd was flushed as well.

"I would like to be with you too." Lloyd said, looking excited.

"Then it's settled. We're going on a journey to collect all the Exspheres. And if you break your promise, I'm going to invoke the Mizuho traditions of making liars swallow a thousand needles." Sheena said, smirking. Lloyd faked fear.

"Okay, okay." Lloyd's and Sheena's hands moved to each other, clasping tightly. The two moved closer together.

"Lloyd." Sheena said softly. Lloyd looked at her, his expression soft.

"What is it?"

"I love you." Lloyd felt his life become complete.

"I love you too." Lloyd's and Sheena's lips touched and they grew closer together. Passion flared between the two as they started to fed off their lover's passion.

"I think that's enough." Anna's voice said amused. The two turned to see the entire party watching them, smirking. Zelos's hair was slightly charcoaled.

"How long have you been watching?" Lloyd asked, his face and Sheena's matching his usual outfit in colour.

"Ever since you and Sheena went outside. I'm surprised, brother, didn't know you had it in you." Zelos teased. Sheena glared at him. Anna sighed.

"Lloyd and Sheena, I'll speak to you both tomorrow morning about you two. In the meantime, you two go to bed. Separated." Sheena and Lloyd went completely red at Anna's last word. The group laughed and everyone went back in. Sheena quickly walked over to Lloyd when no one was watching.

"Take this, Lloyd." Sheena gave Lloyd one of the cards that she uses in battle. Lloyd looked at her.

"It's my favourite card. I hope it gives you good luck." Sheena kissed him and hurried off. Lloyd blushed as Zelos and Genis came over and started to tease him.

Kratos watched from the trees, amused at Lloyd's and Sheena's predicament. Anna glanced at him and gave him a quick smile before turning away to usher everyone inside.

"So Lloyd, you figured out your feelings. You've grown to be mature. Now it is time tomorrow to see if you have grown physically."

* * *

**Comments in general:**

I'm keeping the previous one, since because I managed to get sick and I damaged both arms somehow sweatdrop. I tried for a little humour and no action in this chapter. One reviewer mentioned that something had to be wrong with Mithos and Martel, and so I made it that way. I will be honest and tell you I completely can't write direct romance very well. If anyone wishes to write the romance for me, I would be grateful. I also will need feed back on side quests. The Devel's Arms will most likely be in here. Coliseum as well. I did mention to a reviewer that Seles will have her hand in this story somewhere. Any more ideas for side quests will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reviews. Speaking of which…

**Reply to Reviews**:

**Goldfish demon:** Original screenname. Actually, Kratos does training with Lloyd in the game. You can figure out how to activate it.

**Warprince2000: **Thanks

**Sirhcnotilih: **Thanks a lot. Oh another thing. Len's real name is Ren (stupid dubbers).

**Lloyd (Irving) Aurion**: I'm glad there are people like you who actually give me real advice.

**Green Magi**: I followed your advice. I agree with you completely on that.

**Night Wind-chan:** /tries not to look guilty/ Maybe. /Laughs/ Yeah.

**Lifedeath**: Please, read this chapter. Thanks, I need your reviews.

**DemonDragon000**: Thanks.

**Questions:**

Should there be a sidequest for every character?

Should Tobias's and Arwen's past be revealed soon?

Are there any other characters I should add?

What do you think of more crossover ideas?

**Sane?**

Silver: Damn, I hate this weather.

Yuan: It's your own fault that you nearly ran into the telephone pole. You should have been paying attention or you wouldn't have slid off your bike.

Silver: sighs It doesn't matter. What are you doing here?

Yuan: Well, since I'm not in the story yet, I can hang around here.

Silver: That's fine with me. At least you aren't too insane.

Yuan: glare What's not sane about me?

Silver: pulls out a list Let's see here; you worked with Mithos.

Yuan: I get the point. But what about yourself? You worked with two female authors at one time.

Silver: Good point. Why did you join Mithos anyway?

Yuan: Oh, uh…reasons.

Silver: Martel, wasn't it?

Yuan: Shut up.

Silver: I'm just joking with you. How long are you going to be here?

Yuan: Depends. Got food?

Silver: Yeah, why?

Yuan: I'll be staying here for awhile.

Silver: Freeloader.


	6. A Long Awaited Fight

Kratos sighed as he sat, waiting for Lloyd to come. It was time for him to end this curse upon himself, and finally go to afterlife. He admits to himself that all the people he cared about were alive now, but he has lived for too long. He was glad that it's upon a battle to the death and he was perfectly aware that Lloyd had gotten stronger and could perhaps beat him. Keyword there: could.

"Why am I so confusing? I embrace death yet I can't fully believe that the person who can give me death can defeat me." Kratos wondered aloud. His super-tuned ears picked up various voices. Kratos sighed.

"So, they entered the forest. My time has come."

* * *

"Hey, Arwen. You do know the way right?" Lloyd asked as they stood in the forest. 

"Uh…no. No one except Kratos has been allowed here." Arwen said. Mithos and Martel looked around.

"This place hasn't changed." Mithos commented. Martel nodded.

"You know where to go?" Lloyd asked looking hopeful. Martel shook her head.

"I wasn't there when Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos made the seal. Mithos should know." Everyone turned to the half-elf boy who looked around.

"Well…let's see." Mithos said as he studied a tree. There was silence before Mithos smiled in triumph.

"You know where it is by just looking at the tree?" Lloyd asked amazed.

"No, actually. I was just seeing if I won my bet against Yuan if this tree was still holding the same marks that Yuan and I left on there 4000 years ago." Everyone fell down anime style, including Kratos who was listening from the seal. "I actually can't remember where it is. Yuan was navigating and I have no sense of direction." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey, that's just like Lloyd." Genis commented.

"What do you mean, just like me?" Lloyd said indignantly. Genis smirked.

"Do you remember the time at Iselia?" Genis asked. Lloyd paled.

"Enough, enough." Lloyd said, trying to move the subject away. "We need to figure out how we are going to find Kratos." Collette stared to move away from the group.

"We could try and sense where he is." Zelos suggested.

"Not going to work. The shrine will shield anyone from any sixth sense. It's virtually impossible to find without a guide." Mithos said. Lloyd turned around.

"Hey, where's Collette?" Lloyd asked. Everyone looked around. Collette wasn't there.

"There she is." Persea said pointing over to a tree stump. Collette was talking to a squirrel on a tree stump. The group rushed over.

"Collette, what are you doing?" Lloyd said, sighing. Sometimes this girl lowered his IQ.

"I know someone who knows where the Shrine is." Collette said pointing to the squirrel. Lloyd sighed. Sheena approached the girl slowly.

"Collette, what are you talking about?" Sheena said calmly. Collette pointed to the squirrel again. Mithos approached the squirrel.

"I hate to admit it, but I think she's right. The animals would know where the Shrine is. Many of them go there for sanctuary." Mithos said sighing. The squirrel jumped off the stump and rushed down a path. The group glanced at each other and followed.

* * *

Kratos sighed, amused that his former companions had been reduced to follow a squirrel around. It was actually quite sad, that some of the greatest warriors in the two worlds needed a squirrel to guide them. 

"Well, Mithos never did have a sense of direction. Neither does Lloyd, for that matter." Kratos sighed and stared at his own sword.

"It's nearly time."

* * *

"Have these monsters always been weak?" Arwen asked as she removed her spear from a monster. The others froze. Arwen stared at them. 

"What is it? All I said was that these monsters were really weak." Tobias sighed.

"Arwen, look behind you." Tobias said. Arwen turned. Her eyes went wide.

"I forgot the Gold Dragon lived here." Mithos said quickly. The girl glared at him.

"THANKS FOR THE EARLY WARNING." Arwen yelled at him. Mithos winced and everyone else sweatdropped as two began to argue.

The Gold Dragon took a step forward towards the arguing pair and roared. Both of them turned to it and put their hands out.

"SHUT UP." Light flashed and the Gold Dragon was turned to crisp. Everyone stared in amazement as the two walked away.

"Well, that was interesting." Regal said calmly. Anna sighed.

"Both of you shut up or you'll end up like that Gold Dragon you just barbecued. Silent and dead!" Anna said, raising the Rose Whip. Both gulped and went silent.

"The waterfall." Mithos said, looking at it. "I remember it. We're nearly there." The group rushed over past the waterfall and into the centre of the forest. A gravestone stood there with Kratos standing in front of it.

"So, you've come. You didn't really need to roast that Gold Dragon. They come back with an even worse temper then before." Mithos and Arwen sighed. Lloyd stepped forward.

"Is there no other way?" Lloyd asked. Kratos sighed.

"Are you still thinking like that? You'll die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart. If you want the pact with Origin, then you must defeat me." Kratos said calmly. Lloyd looked at him for a moment then spoke.

"So, that's your way. Fine, leave this to me." Kratos looked at him confused.

"You're fighting alone?" Lloyd looked at him.

"That's how you were hoping it would end, right?" Kratos smirked and drew his sword.

"I won't hold back this time." Lloyd smirked as well and drew his blades.

"I know, neither will I." Lloyd dashed forward with surprising speed. Kratos leaped back to get into a better position to defend. Lloyd smirked.

"Perfect. **RISING FALCON**" Lloyd leaped into the air and flew downwards. Kratos sidestepped and did an uppercut slash. Lloyd slid on the ground but it was just to gain distance.

"**FIERCE DEMON FANG**" Lloyd released a shockwave on the ground. Kratos countered.

"**DOUBLE DEMON FANG**" Kratos slashed twice, countering the attack perfectly. Regal sighed.

"Two of Lloyd's strongest attacks have just been sealed." Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Genis asked. Martel spoke.

"If Lloyd attempts another Rising Falcon, he'll simply get sidestepped and slashed, leaving him in a worse position then before. Kratos will always know when it's coming. Fierce Demon Fang can simply be countered." Kratos slashed his sword at Lloyd's chest. Lloyd blocked with one sword and moved to strike with his other sword. Kratos smirked.

"**FIREBALL**" Lloyd leaped back to dodge the fire balls. Kratos rushed forward.

"**LIGHTNING BLADE**" Lloyd held his ground as the lightning struck him. Lloyd stepped forward and struck with his sword. Kratos winced.

"Clever. Lloyd let the attack hit him because Lightning Blade is hard to come out of quickly. It gave Lloyd the perfect opportunity to strike." Zelos said impressed. Kratos smirked.

"That's good, Lloyd. But how good is your footwork? **GRAVE**" Lloyd leaped into the air as several spikes came out of the ground. Kratos came to the spot where Lloyd would land and moved his sword back. Lloyd's Exsphere glowed.

"**COMPOUND EX SKILL: AERIAL GUARD**" Lloyd blocked the attack right in the air and was held up in the air by the attack. Kratos's eyes widened as he realised what Lloyd was about to do.

Lloyd fell behind Kratos and slashed his sword. Kratos moved with inhuman speed and blocked the attack with his shield. Kratos realised what was wrong: he had only blocked one sword. Lloyd had caught him in a position where he could not go the way he blocked. Lloyd would strike even if he went the other way.

"You always seem a little weaker when I'm too close." Lloyd thrust his right sword right at Kratos. Kratos reversed his sword and thrust backwards. The swords clashed as the two were in deadlock. Kratos started to glow.

"**LIGHTNING**" Lloyd winced as the lightning bolt struck him. Kratos pushed him away and leaped back. Lloyd watched Kratos carefully. He wasn't moving. Lloyd noticed his odd posture. 'It will probably be Lightning Blade.' Kratos rushed forward and Lloyd moved to guard. Kratos smirked.

"I thought so. **SUPER LIGHTNING BLADE**" Lloyd's eyes went wide. Super Lightning Blade not only had a lightning element to it but also had the added effect of blasting back the victim with wind. Lloyd was thrown back and recovered quickly. He was thinking fast. Rushing forward like he usually did would never work on Kratos. Waiting for an opening in his attacks wasn't possible any more. The air was the closest Lloyd ever got to striking. Rising Falcon was out of the question. He'll have to try other skills.

"Come on, Lloyd. You can't be giving up, are you?" Kratos taunted as he rushed forward. Lloyd looked up.

"No, I'm not." Lloyd leaped into the air with the same form as Rising Falcon. Kratos smirked and prepared to sidestep.

"**COMPOUND EX SKILL: SKY CANCEL. OMEGA TEMPEST**" Kratos stared in shock as Lloyd activated another Ex Skill. Lloyd moved to perform the attack right in midair.

"That's the same skill I do. With that skill performed, Lloyd can perform any of his techs in midair as well as on the ground." Mithos said, interested.

Kratos smirked and put his sword out. Lloyd's blade was caught and Lloyd froze in the middle of the attack, his other sword behind him. Kratos thrust his sword right across Lloyd's chest and Lloyd flew back, blood falling out of his wound. Lloyd didn't even acknowledge it as he realised Kratos had knocked one of his swords away. It was standing right behind Kratos. Lloyd would have to go through Kratos in order to get the other sword.

"This is not good. Without his other sword, most of his techs are out of the question." Zelos said. Sheena was holding her cards, fear striking through at the thought of Lloyd dying.

"He'll make it." Anna said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to reassure her.

Lloyd was bleeding from open wounds. His eyes closed momentarily as he started to lose conscious. Without his other sword, there was no chance.

"The only other item I have is Sheena's card but how could that help me?" He was only dimly aware of Kratos rushing forward with his sword raised. Sheena felt her heart crying out in pain as Kratos was only feet away. Lloyd closed his eyes.

"LLOYD." Lloyd's eyes snapped open as Kratos let his sword fall.

"**OVERLIMIT**" A clash of metal rang through out the entire forest. Kratos's eyes went wide as his sword was being held back by Lloyd's sword. His other hand was holding Sheena's card in the exact manner Sheena would.

"**CYCLONE SEAL**" A whirlwind sent Kratos right into the air from where he stood. Lloyd flew under him and rushed to his other sword. Kratos landed and came after Lloyd. Lloyd was moving Sheena's card in a familiar pattern to Sheena as Lloyd glowed while moving.

"**S SEAL: FIRE**" The card glowed and flashed as Lloyd grabbed his other sword. Fire flared in both blades. Kratos was right behind Lloyd and moved his sword back for a horizontal cut.

"**KAENRENKUU**" Lloyd's blades moved in the exact movement of Tempest except his blades were on fire. Kratos felt the white hot blades pierced his shield and cleave it, leaving his left arm wide open. Lloyd was completely over Kratos and was right behind him. Kratos whirled to see Lloyd moving upwards into the sky. Kratos sighed and moved his sword back.

"You never-'

"**RISING PHOENIX**"

"WHAT!"

Lloyd's entire body burst into flames as he dive bombed Kratos. Kratos tried to side step and slash. Lloyd however was too quick and sliced right into Kratos. Kratos fell back as blood spattered all over him. Lloyd slid across the ground and moved to attack again. Kratos got back up and waited for Lloyd. It looked like a Kaenrenkuu attack again.

"Wait a minute, his stance is slightly different. It has the slight posture of…Sword Rain?!?" Kratos froze up. Was it possible that Lloyd knew another Ougi? It couldn't be.

"Take this. **SHINKUUSERRETSUHA**" Lloyd moved into the exact movement and tempo as Sword Rain, and then instantly followed the combo up with Tempest. (A/N: I haven't seen it myself, but I had a friend describe it to me.)

Kratos attempted to block with his but without his shield, it was impossible. Lloyd finished the combo leaving Kratos bleeding all over. Kratos sighed.

"Not bad, Lloyd. Using a spell that you never preformed while moving as well as using the seals, but your Overlimit has faded. **FIRST AID**" The healing spell worked like a charm, as all the wounds closed up. Kratos rushed forward for a horizontal cut. Lloyd countered it with a vertical slash. Kratos thrust forward with his sword, and Lloyd knocked it away with his sword, letting his other sword move forward. Kratos leaped backwards and moved to strike a low blow. Lloyd moved his sword downwards.

Kratos twisted his sword so that it slid over Lloyd's sword and struck Lloyd's arm. Lloyd winced and leaped back.

"Lloyd, your moves are very obvious to read. Your stance coveys every attack and I can read it. Your about to strike forwards." Kratos said, calmly moving forwards and deflected it easily.

"Kratos is a master swordsman. He would be able to tell exactly where each attack would go. The entire fight, he has been studying Lloyd's movements." Regal said. Lloyd rushed forward with his sword behind him.

"It's now going to be a Sonic Thrust. Nice try, Lloyd." Kratos said as he held his sword tightly. He moved the sword to swipe the blow aside.

Lloyd completely disappeared. Kratos looked around, confused. A grinding noise caught his attention and he looked to the left of him. Lloyd has slid right under his arm and was right behind him. Lloyd slashed right into Kratos's arm, sending blood spattering everywhere. Kratos winced and tried to slash Lloyd from behind. Lloyd however leaped back.

"Nice trick, Lloyd. But it's my turn to go on the offensive." Kratos blurred forward with shocking speed.

"Lloyd, watch out!" Genis yelled. Lloyd didn't move, but was smiling slightly. Kratos swung his sword with amazing power.

"**BEAST**" Kratos was thrown back a few feet as Lloyd rushed forward, both swords behind him.

"It's Sword Rain." Kratos murmured and moved his sword to defend. Lloyd smirked.

"**TIGER BLADES**" Kratos was thrown into the air, and right back down with such force that he was stunned temporarily.

"How?" Kratos said, in pain.

"I was hoping you would memorize my attack positions, so I could catch you off guard with a completely different attack. I can be in any position and launch any kind of attack. You, on the other hand, revealed your movements way too easily. Your style and Zelos's style is exactly the same. After fighting and training with both of you, I learned how all your attacks work." Lloyd rushed forward with his sword forward.

"Right now, you probably think that I'll use Tiger Blades or Beast. But you are wrong. **KAENRENKUU**" Lloyd's blades fired up and struck furiously. Kratos was out of position and took the full blast of it.

"No you don't." Kratos slashed forward, Lloyd deflected it with ease. His other sword moved to strike and Kratos deflected that. Kratos moved quickly and attacked with a vertical cut. Lloyd leaped back and brought both swords to pin Kratos's sword down. Lloyd flipped forward and kicked Kratos right in the face, sending him flying back.

"Is that even possible?" Raine wondered.

"With his Exsphere, he can do anything. That's how it was designed." Mithos said amazed. "But I didn't expect it to be this powerful." The group watched, silent.

"Lloyd, you have grown strong, and this battle could go forever, but how about we end this now." Kratos said, glowing white with his wings out. Lloyd was covered in a blue aura.

"Take this. **SHINING BIND**" Everyone froze.

"That will wipe out Lloyd. Nothing can stop it." Zelos shouted. Sheena's eyes went wide.

"No, there is one thing. But if it doesn't work, he's done for." Mithos said. Lloyd's aura increased dramatically. Light flashed around the forest and then it faded.

Lloyd and Kratos were both on the ground, bleeding a lot. The two were not moving. Sheena cried out and rushed forward but Arwen grabbed her.

"Careful. You can't see it, but there is still some radiation around. If you step any closer, it's likely you'll die." Arwen warned.

"But-Lloyd." Arwen sighed.

"We have to wait." The girl groaned and nodded. Lloyd and Kratos moved slightly. Everyone watched intently. Tobias sighed and took a step forward.

"They are too weak for us to wait." Tobias's hand glowed and everyone stared.

"I'm absorbing all the excess energy. Only a demon can survive this." Tobias's hand stopped glowing and he dropped it. Lloyd slowly got up as well as Kratos. Sheena rushed forward but Lloyd put out his hand.

"It's still not done." Kratos sighed and looked at Lloyd.

"It seems that you broke your swords." Kratos said and then looked at his body. "But, I am finished." Kratos fell on his knees. Lloyd approached him slowly, part of his two swords still intact.

"You're not going to finish me?" Kratos asked.

"I've defeated Kratos, the angel, the one who betrayed us. And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War, who helped us. That's all." Kratos sighed.

"Sentimental, as always. I was hoping to earn the right to die." Kratos got up and walked over to tombstone.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd said, taking a step forward. Kratos looked at him, exasperated.

"I'm releasing the seal. Isn't that what you desired?" Kratos's wings came out again and the stone glowed. A single flash occurred and Kratos fell to the ground. Yuan came out of nowhere and lifted Kratos up, his hand glowing.

"Don't worry, I did a Mana transfusion. He'll be fine." Yuan said. Lloyd and Anna walked over to Kratos.

"Are you alright…Dad?" Lloyd asked. Kratos sighed.

"Looks like I failed to die." Anna brought up her hand and slapped him right across the face.

"You idiot. With your own self pity, you didn't realise how badly other people cared about you. Even when you were forced to nearly kill me, I still loved you and I still love you now. You can die anytime, but death is the end." Yuan looked up at her.

"Will you let him suffer eternal damnination?" Lloyd shook his head.

"Who said anything like that? What will you accomplish by dying? Nothing! There is no meaning in dying." Kratos smiled slightly.

"You two are right. It's slightly sad that my son and wife would be the ones teaching me that." Kratos blacked out.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Make the pact with Origin." Yuan said. The tombstone exploded and Origin came out.

"You who lack the right. I have lost faith in all things. Have you come here to disappoint me as well? Never again shall anyone make use of my power." Mithos winced slightly and turned away. Origin wasn't in a good mood with him. The pact with him had been shattered during the split with Yggdrasil.

"Even if we make a vow?" Sheena asked. "We need the Eternal Sword."

"I want to use the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds and revive the Giant Kharlan Tree! Unless we do something, the worlds will never stop vying for Mana and everyone will suffer!" Lloyd said. Origin looked down upon them.

"That situation was born from the weakness of creatures who are unable to accept those that are different." Lloyd nodded.

"That's true, but mistakes can be corrected." Lloyd said.

"Some things cannot be corrected." Origin replied.

"I'm not going to give up. Form the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live. I want to reclaim that. Humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves and even Summon Spirits. Everyone has a right to life!" Lloyd shouted in anger. Kratos roused from sleeping.

"Origin…For almost an eternity, I thought that the only way to save this world is to cling to Mithos' ideals. Just as you once agreed with Mithos' ideals, I, toom thought his was the only way. But Lloyd is different. He taught me that in order to change something, you must do it yourself. It is not enough to merely rely someone else and go along with their ideals." Mithos stepped forward.

"Besides our race, Lloyd and I aren't too different. However, there is another big difference. I was too weak to follow my ideals and fell too fast. Lloyd is strong enough in his heart to not fall on the way to achieving his goals. If any being will save the world, then it will be him." Mithos said, quietly. Origin looked at him and then to Sheena and Lloyd.

"You who possess the right of summoning. Make your vow." Lloyd and Sheena started.

"Origin! Then you will…" Origin interrupted.

"I will try once more to believe in people. I shall do my duty in order to create a world you speak of-a world in which everyone can live equally." Sheena nodded.

"I Sheena, have but one vow. To reclaim a world in which everyone can live freely...A world in which no life is sacrificed meaninglessly, that's all." Origin nodded.

"Then we shall create a pact upon that vow. Now, fight!" Everyone instantly grabbed their weapons. Yuan grabbed Lloyd and pulled him down.

"You're too weak to fight. I'll take your place." Yuan's angel wings appeared as he grabbed his double sided sword.

"Here we go." Collette, Martel, Mithos, and Zelos's angel wings came out of their backs. Tobias shifted to his demon mood. Everyone grabbed their weapons and rushed forward to battle for the world.

**

* * *

****Skit: I thought it was going to be quiet!**

Silver: I found a use for Yuan and now my food isn't disappearing. Now I can write in peace.

Kaitou Dark (DNAngel): /Appear/ Yo!

Silver: /leaps back and grabs two swords/ What the bloody hell are you doing here?

Dark: I'm not the only one.

Krad (DNAngel): /appear/ DIE!

Silver: What are a phantom thief and his homicidal 'brother' doing here? You're not even going to be glanced at in this story

Dark: /shrugs/ You haven't updated the other story so we thought we would pop by.

Silver: Ever heard of being invited? If you two try anything, then I'll make you wish that you were owned by me so that I could eventually put you out of your misery.

Krad: Try it.

Silver: /smirk/

Dark: Uh, maybe we shouldn't have done that.

Silver: Too late. /Twin swords start to glow/

Dark & Krad: Crap. We'll be going. /Two disappear/

Silver: Heh…works everytime.


	7. Time and Time Again

"Origin can weaken them, and then I will strike." A man said in the shadows, smirking. In his hand was a black ball of energy.

"Lloyd Aurion, your body is for the master."

* * *

Yuan, Zelos, Sheena, Tobias, Anna and Regal moved forward as one. Presea and Arwen came from a little farther back. Collette, Raine, Martel, Genis, and Mithos were beginning their spells.

Yuan whirled his double sided sword and Origin moved his arm with a sword in it. Zelos, rushed forward with his sword and the other arm was caught in a deadlock. Tobias and Anna blurred forward, whip and fist at ready. Origin's other two arms slammed right into them, sending them flying back. But from where Anna and Tobias once stood was now Regal and Sheena, who moved quicker then Origin's arms could, were right in his face.

"**PYRE SEAL**"

"**CRESCENT DARK MOON**" The two attack's struck Origin right in the face.

"Score." Sheena smirked as her cards glowed again.

"Not quite." Origin said, and punched them both hard. They both flew back and hit the trees. Yuan and Zelos both were giving ground as they started to sweat.

"Damn, I didn't know he got stronger." Yuan groaned and they both were thrown back. Tobias appeared right in front of Origin, completely in demon mode.

"Take this, **SPIRIT GUN**" The blast stunned Origin completely. Tobias brought his fist back and punched hard. Arwen and Persea rushed forward as well.

"Now's our chance. **RAPID TEMPO ASSAULT**" Arwen's spear stabbed rapidly.

"**RESOLUTE INFLICTION**" Persea yelled, her axe moving in two crescent waves. The attacks barely fazed Origin. Tobias was the only one that seems to cause any real damage. Origin moved out of his stunned state and swung his swords. Persea and Arwen fell, bleeding heavily. Tobias caught the blade withhis bare hand. Origin stared in shock.

"These blades could hurt somebody." Tobias taunted. Origin brought all his other swords down on him. Tobias leaped in the air and caught the blades using his feet and his remaining hand. Everyone stared.

"Impossible." Zelos murmured. Anna smirked.

"You can't do that Spirit Gun without your hands free." Origin said. Tobias sighed.

"You fools always think that when a powerful attack is released, it's their only special attack." Tobias started to glow. Origin glowed as well. Anna smirked.

"It's the Spirit Wave." Anna said. "We better stay back. The attack is just like Spirit Gun except that it uses the entire body. This attack is very deadly." Tobias was glowing even brighter. Arwen narrowed her eyes.

"Something is wrong." Everyone looked at her, in confusion.

"What do you mean? He's gathering so much power." Mithos said. Arwen shook her head.

"No, he's taking way too long. Something is seriously wrong." Anna said, realising what Arwen was saying. She tightened the grip on her whip.

The light blasted the swords back and then faded. Tobias fell to the ground, turning completely back to human form. The light was completely gone.

Anna and Arwen blurred forward. Origin brought his swords down on the two.

"**FIELD BARRIER**" Raine and Martel called out. Shields surrounded the two and the swords bounced off them. Arwen and Anna reached Tobias.

"What went wrong?" Anna wondered. Arwen moved her hand over Tobias's unconscious body.

"I need more time to check it out." Arwen said.

"Watch out!" Yuan called. The two looked up to see Origin trying to strike again.

"No you don't. **JUDGEMENT**" Mithos called out.

"**ANGEL FEATHERS**" Collette yelled.

"**RAY**" Raine yelled.

"**PRISM SWORD**" Genis yelled.

"**HOLY LANCE**" Martel shouted. The five light attacks hit Origin and sent him back. Arwen and Anna grabbed Tobias and they leaped back.

"Origin has no weakness. Tobias was the only one who could truly damage him." Regal said.

"And Tobias can't help us right now." Yuan growled.

"How did you guys defeat him last time?" Zelos asked.

"We managed a lucky break. Mithos managed to pull off Indignant Judgement. Kratos managed five Shining Binds and I destroyed all four of his swords. We were nearly killed." Yuan said. Mithos sighed.

"Zelos, you still aren't strong enough to pull off more then one Shining Bind. I doubt I could get an Overlimit strong enough to do an Indignant Judgement. We can't get in physical-Anna, what the hell are you doing!" Everyone whirled to see Anna rushing towards Origin.

"Anna, come back." Martel yelled. "You'll be killed." Anna smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Anna blurred forward and moved her rose whip in a quick pattern. Origin moved his swords to deflect them, but Anna's whip sliced right through them. She struck Origin hard in the chest and leaped back to get distance. Origin had a long red wound from where Anna had struck him. Origin glanced at the wound and laughed.

"It's been awhile since anyone pierced my defence that easily. I see you are in possession of the Rose Whip. You're very skilled with it." Origin complimented and glowed.

"But see how you slice through this. **SPIRAL FLARE**" Anna jumped high in the air and moved to strike. Origin disappeared and reappeared behind her. Anna froze.

"How-?" Origin moved his fist back and thrust forward.

"WHAT!?!" Origin shattered a simple log that had appeared in Anna's place.

"Art of…Substitution?!?" Origin looked down to see Sheena, one arm around Anna, with both hands in a strange form.

"So, you're a shinobi. This just got a lot more interesting." Origin said, interested. Sheena smirked.

"You'll see what my true power is." Origin landed and rushed forward. Sheena let go of Anna. Mithos and Yuan rushed forward. Zelos ran to meet Sheena.

"Sheena, combo time." Zelos said, and Sheena nodded. Sheena smirked and moved her hands into the same pattern like before. Origin swung his sword and sliced through a log. Origin whirled and struck behind in. Another log was sliced. Origin looked up and swung his sword. He turned away to see where the two would be next.

Origin yelled in pain as Zelos's sword pierced his arm from above. Origin glared at the two. The attack from above was real. There was no feint there. Yuan and Mithos both slashed hard at Origin's legs. Origin fell to the ground as Anna and Arwen struck behind him. Regal and Persea did an upfront attack. Origin looked around at the warriors surrounding him. The Art of Substitution was really a distraction so that he would not notice the others attack him. He had to admit, they were cleverer then he anticipated.

"Time to actually be serious." Origin said, and summoned more swords. Everyone froze.

"They can come back?" Regal said shocked. Sheena growled.

"I have had enough of this." Sheena rushed forward. Origin watched, amused.

"I thought shinobi were supposed to be without emotions?" Origin asked. "Then why do I see pure anger? It seems that you aren't a true shinobi and a failure to your clan." Sheena froze. Origin whirled and struck her hard with his sword. Sheena did nothing to defend and crumpled to the ground.

* * *

"SHEENA!" Darkness claimed the girl as she felt the truth strike her. She was a failure. She couldn't even be a proper shinobi. The job of a shinobi was to complete the mission without shedding a tear. Yet, she couldn't do anything right. She should be emotionless.

(That wouldn't be the girl I know.) Sheena looked around in the darkness as the voice spoke.

(Who are you?) Sheena asked, worried and fearful.

(No, the question is who you are.) The voice said, sounding amused. Sheena was confused.

(I am-) Sheena stopped to think for a moment. Who was she?

(A failure.) She said, sighing

(Wrong. If that was true, then you would have died long before now. A shinobi always thinks of all possibilities before they give up.) The voice said.

(I thought I told you, I'm a failure, not a shinobi.) Sheena said, getting angry.

(And I thought I just told you that you were wrong.) The voice replied. (The true loss of a shinobi is when they give up. You still have a job to finish and you have people who care. You might as well die if you give up on your mission. Do you choose to accept or decline this?) Sheena felt Lloyd's face flash over her eyes. Light spread through her vision.

* * *

"So you are alive. Too bad you're too late." Origin said. Regal and Mithos were unconscious; Persea and Genis were on the ground, still alive and conscious but couldn't move. The rest had serious injuries but were up.

"Good bye, failure." Origin yelled as he brought his sword down on Sheena. Sheena looked up.

"Grandfather, I accept." Origin sliced through a log as Sheena activated Art of Substitution. Sheena appeared behind Origin, her hand was starting to spark with electricity.

"**CHIDORI**" Sheena rushed forward, electricity sparking out everywhere in her hand, the sound of a thousand birds echoing through out the forest. Origin smirked and whirled around while swinging his sword.

Sheena's hand ripped clean through Origin's sword and right into his chest. Sheena moved her hand back, with pure red blood staining her hands. The electricity faded.

"She broke through!" Origin said shocked. Origin's eyes widened in horror as Sheena smirked.

"Didn't like that?" Sheena asked, her clothes changing red as Origin's blood spread through her clothes. "Well, too bad." Everyone stared at Sheena.

"I didn't realise she could do that." Zelos said in fear, realising never to annoy her again.

"That was Chidori, a ninjutsu. I've only ever seen it preformed once and that was a long time ago." Yuan spoke. "The attack is extremely dangerous and requires a lot of chakra control because it can easily go wrong."

"Chakra, ninjutsu?" Raine asked. Yuan nodded.

"Chakra is like your energy force. Ninjustu is another word for ninja technique. Chidori is an attack that has so much chakra it becomes visible to the normal human eye. It's quite devastating. The fact is that last time I saw that was when I was a child." Yuan said, explaining. Everyone whirled around.

"That's over 4000 years ago." Lloyd said in shock. Yuan nodded. Everyone turned to Sheena, who was smirking.

"Lloyd better be careful and listen to her or else he will be dead." Zelos said. Everyone else nodded.

"I can't believe she knows Chidori." Origin murmured, examining the huge wound.

"Not convinced? How about I strike again in your face. I think it may convince you." Sheena said coolly. Sheena's hand sparked with electricity.

"No thanks." Origin said, sweatdropping. Sheena moved her hand in a quick pattern. The warriors all got up. Regal and Mithos were revived by Raine and Martel. Origin sighed.

"Pact-maker Sheena...and Lloyd. I place my power in your hands. With that power, transform the Eternal Sword into a blade to save all life! However, the Eternal Sword remains, as by Mithos' pact, unusable by those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the sword by your own power and forge a new bond with it." Lloyd slowly got up, still weak after his fight with Kratos. He walked over to Sheena and stood beside her. Origin fused into a ball and then flew right into Sheena. A Diamond formed and Sheena gave it to Lloyd.

"Good job, Lloyd." Kratos said, getting up slowly. Genis rushed over, and then froze as the Cruxis Crystal he had picked up glowed and struck Lloyd right in the chest. The trees moved to reveal an angel with a black ball of energy in his hand. The angel blurred over, and put the black ball on Lloyd's neck. Lloyd yelled in pain and Yggdrasil's voice spoke through Lloyd.

"I have him. Perfect. Revenge will be mine." Yggdrasil shouted, happily. Kratos growled and slashed forward. The angel that had placed the black ball of energy on Lloyd's back moved in the way and was instantly killed.

"Get out of my body." Lloyd growled with his own voice. Sheena blurred forward and grabbed the Cruxis Crystal on Lloyd's chest and ripped it off. The Cruxis Crystal attached itself to Sheena.

"No, Sheena!" Lloyd cried and tried to step forward, but stopped as pain shot through him. Lloyd collapsed. Sheena laughed coldly.

"I'm leaving this filthy world behind. Goodbye." Sheena disappeared. Lloyd groaned and tried to get up, but collapsed. Anna and Kratos quickly came over. A black symbol formed on Lloyd's neck. Kratos's eyes went wide.

"The Tower Of Salvation is collapsing!" Collette yelled. Everyone whirled around and stared as the Tower of Salvation started to crumble.

"It's Yggdrasil. He's sealed off the route to Derris-Kharlan!" Yuan yelled. Chucks the size of Zelos's ego fell on the eleven village of Hiemdall.

"We'll evacuate the elves for now! The entire village will be destroyed unless we do something!" Arwen yelled. The group nodded and Kratos picked up the fallen Lloyd while Anna picked up Tobias.

The group of warriors rushed to the village to see it nearly completely destroyed. The group split up and headed to different parts of the village to save the villagers. A few minutes later, they had returned to the exit.

"That's everyone." Raine said. Thunder cracked out through out the world. The sky had gone completely purple.

"What is that?" Regal asked. Kratos stared into the sky.

"That…is Derris-Kharlan." Everyone turned to him.

"Impossible, how can a planet be so close?" Genis asked, shocked.

"It is the Eternal Sword that makes the impossible possible. It was hidden by the protective barrier projected from the Tower of Salvation. But it has always existed there. For four thousand years." Yuan said, watching the sky. Another voice spoke.

"Yes. And now, Yggdrasil, with the Great Seed in hand, is trying to leave this land and take Derris-Kharlan with him." Tabatha said, speaking normally for once. Everyone looked towards her. Anna made the connection first.

"Wait a minute. Derris-Kharlan is a mass of Mana. And the Great Seed is the seed of the Giant Tree, right? If he takes both of them, what's going to happen to this world?" Anna asked. Tabatha sighed in sadness.

"It will wither and die from Mana deprivation." Everyone froze.

"We have a huge problem here. Sheena has been captured as well as Lloyd and Tobias being completely unconscious." Zelos said. Kratos looked at Lloyd's neck and sighed.

"I can't believe Yggdrasil would go as far as using the curse seal on Lloyd." Mithos, Martel and Yuan whirled around.

"The curse seal? Are you joking?" Mithos said, staring at his former mentor in horror. Kratos nodded.

"This is not good." Yuan said, approaching Lloyd.

"If it is truly the curse seal, then we better find somewhere to go so we can have a better look." Martel said. Everyone went silent. Collette smiled.

"We'll go to Dirk's place. I'm sure he won't mind." Everyone nodded. Kratos stared at Lloyd who was in his arms.

"Hold on, Lloyd."

* * *

"Get out of my body, you bastard." Sheena growled.

"I don't think so, my dear. In fact, I like it in here. Now, my plan to purify the world will me complete. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Yggdrasil laughed with her body. Sheena desperately fought to get him out of her body, but it was all in vain. She watched hopelessly at Yggdrasil worked out his plan with her body.

"Please Lloyd, save me."

* * *

Kratos and Anna sat next to their son's bedside, watching as Lloyd's breathing increased and his face sweating. Everyone else was standing behind them, watching. Tobias was unconscious in the other bed.

"The curse seal…I never thought Yggdrasil would go this far." Yuan murmured.

"What is this curse seal and what is it doing to him." Zelos demanded, looking at the blue haired half elf.

"A long time ago, we came across a form of dark seal that gave whoever wore it demonic powers. However, it came with many costs. First of all, when you have it placed on you in the beginning, you are forced into a coma where your body struggles to survive the transformation. There is about a 90 chance of actually living through that. I guess it's better to die at that stage then what comes next." Mithos said. Everyone stared at him. Martel continued.

"It corrupts your soul and turns you down the path of darkness with the promise of power. When the seal is activated as well, the darkness takes them faster. The seal has never proven to be removable. My guess is that Yggdrasil thought he could handle the power, and take over Lloyd's body since his own was destroyed. However, since Sheena got taken instead, Yggdrasil will either use her to get to Lloyd or simply use her body to take the Great Seed. Either way, it is game over if we let either choice be done." Martel finished. Everyone was silent. Genis looked around the room.

"How about that one group goes after Yggdrasil and another watch over Lloyd? I'm pretty sure that Mithos, Yuan, Martel and Kratos know another way to get to Derris-Kharlan. Lloyd and the Eternal Sword will have to wait." Everyone looked around and nodded. Raine turned to Tobias.

"What happened to him, though?" Everyone turned to Tobias. Arwen sighed.

"Remember how Lloyd's and Kratos's final attack left a radiation in the air and Tobias absorbed it. Apparently, Tobias absorbed too much, too quickly and his body couldn't handle it. He'll be alright, but won't be able to fight for awhile." Arwen hid a small smile as she watched him sleep. Anna sighed.

"Alright, let's decide who stays and goes. In our party, there are 15 of us in all. Sheena, Lloyd and Tobias can't decide so that makes 12. It's best if 7 go after Sheena, while five stay here and guard these two. One of the angels will have to go since they will be our guide and our way in. Kratos, you're still recovering, so you stay here. Mithos and Zelos as well. Arwen, you can stay in my place. That leaves one more." Anna looked around the room at everyone's silent faces. Regal took a step forward.

"I'll stay here." Anna nodded and looked at the rest of the group.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Kratos walked over to Dirk slowly. He would never admit it, but Lloyd had really hurt him. He was constantly using magic and herbs to heal him. Dirk turned to him.

"Aye, what do you need?" Kratos explained quickly and Dirk nodded, saying that he'll do whatever possible. Kratos nodded his thanks and slowly headed upstairs. Zelos and Mithos were playing chess while Regal watched; making sure that no arguments broke out. Arwen was talking to Tobias who had awaken, who she was hitting over the head for being stupid. Kratos walked over to him.

"Tobias, your aura level is weak." Kratos said, studying him. Tobias nodded.

"I didn't think this would happen, but I've lost most of my powers. I can't even shift to demon form. All I can do is shoot my energy attacks at low strength. Speaking of which, I have an idea for Regal to try." Tobias got up and talked to Regal for a moment, before they went outside. Arwen went over to Lloyd's bed while Kratos took Regal's spot as referee, usually silencing the Chosen and the angel with the blade of his sword.

"Kratos, Lloyd's pulse has grown weaker." Arwen reported. Kratos nodded and sighed. This was the deciding point without knowing what has been decided until it is far too late. A loud explosion rocked the house. The four warriors got up and looked out from the balcony.

Regal was creating balls of energy and kicking them at random trees, disintegrating them instantly. Regal had missed a tree and it hit the Iselia Ranch. Too bad.

"The Desians will be fine." Tobias said calmly, trying to see ahead. "Damn, my senses are weakened." He cursed. Regal created another energy ball and kicked it. It missed all the trees and flew off in the distant.

"That was off, Regal. Where were you aiming?" Arwen asked from the window. Kratos trained his sight and looked where Regal hit. Kratos smirked.

"He was right on target." The other two angels looked as well and grinned. Mithos was laughing and Zelos grinned.

"Serves him right."

* * *

In Iselia, the villagers were examining a giant explosion. They all left when they saw that it was just the Mayor's house that was destroyed and went home to celebrate.

* * *

"Nice shot!" Arwen said, clearly impressed. It was very rare for someone to have such good aim. Tobias grinned as well.

A cry caused the warriors to rush inside to see Lloyd convulsing. Kratos and Zelos focused on their healing spells. The black seal had spread around Lloyd's body. A dark aura was pulsating around him. Mithos froze.

"This is the worst part. And judging by what is happening, Lloyd will die."

* * *

Sheena watched as the rescue team got caught in Derris-Kharlan and put in separate traps. They would be put through the worst mental torture ever. Yuan had teleported them up to Derris-Kharlan right on the trap.

Sheena felt pain strike her and realised who's pain it was. Her connection with Origin and the Diamond that Lloyd wore connected them. Lloyd was dying from the curse seal.

"No, please Origin. Please save him. I wish that my time is given to him."

* * *

Origin heard the summoner's wish and sighed. The emotions these lovesick humans have.

"Yet, you must grant it." Luna said. Origin nodded.

* * *

"No, it's too late. He's dead." Arwen felt tears run down her face. Regal looked away and Zelos hit the ground on his knees. Kratos was silent with anger.

"I failed, again. My son has died twice and I did nothing to stop it." Kratos felt his heart break. Nothing would help him now. Tears ran down his fault.

"Wow, I didn't think I could make Kratos cry."

"Shut up, Lloyd. We're mourning you." Kratos growled and looked up in anger. He stopped right in his movements. Zelos also looked up in shock. Regal turned around and Arwen brushed the tears away from her face.

Lloyd was standing in front of them, his wounds and the curse seal gone. He was grinning as well.

"Come on, we don't have much time. We got some people to save." Lloyd said.

* * *

"So, the Eternal Sword has combined with his blades." Lloyd said in fascination as he stared at the Material Blades. After being given the blades from both his fathers and being given the Eternal Ring Kratos asked Dirk to forge, the Eternal Sword fused with the blades, given them a warm glow.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Kratos said, taking out the Laser Sword. The Eternal Sword flashed and they were teleported away.

After walking for what seemed forever, the group reached a teleporter. Mithos stopped everyone.

"Careful, it's still active." A glowing circle on the ground was in front of them. Kratos sighed.

"Only the Eternal Sword can break through. Lloyd, use the powers of the Eternal Sword." Kratos instructed. Lloyd nodded and struck the circle with one blade. The circle stopped glowing.

"Now, go." Everyone rushed through just as the light returned to the circle.

"That was too close." Arwen said as they stepped in the teleporter. In a flash, they reappeared in a new area. Lloyd rushed forward to see Sheena's body on the ground with the Cruxis Crystal floating over it. It struck Lloyd and he reeled back.

* * *

(A/N: This is a little something I wish to try. Lloyd's POV)

"Human! Your kind must not be allowed to live!" Yuan shouted. I quickly looked around. Martel was lying on the ground, dying. Mithos was beside her, crying. Kratos and Yuan were charging their Mana right at me. I took a step back

"How far are you willing to go take control of the Mana?" Kratos asked, his face furious. I was seriously confused, and felt all their rage directed at me.

"I'll never forgive you. You humans are all the same!" Mithos cried out.

"What's going on? Mithos, Yuan. Dad!" I yelled, but they ignored me. A soft voice spoke.

"Lloyd, wake up. This is just a memory. Yggdrasil is attempting to take you down mentally." The voice said. I focused and created an aura around me. I heard a gasp, but ignored it.

"Hey Yggdrasil, get out of my head." There was a long flash.

* * *

"Damn it, it disappeared." Mithos growled. Lloyd blinked and got up. Kratos watched him, with a look that Lloyd couldn't interpret. Arwen and Regal were standing by pillars. Tobias and Zelos were kneeling by Sheena's body. Lloyd felt dread as he rushed over to them. Tobias shook his head.

"I don't understand it. There are no wounds, and there appears to be no damage, but she is showing no signs of life. In fact, it seems that she just left her body."

"_She did_" Origin said sadly. Everyone looked up.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd demanded.

"_She asked to give her time to you. That is why you lived when the curse seal killed you. She gave her live for yours._" Everyone's eyes widened and Lloyd felt tears run down his face.

"Sheena." Lloyd fell on his knees. Kratos stood by his son. Lloyd's mind was in turmoil. What could he do now that she was gone?

"_You do what I want you to do. Finish what you started._" Lloyd could almost hear her voice speak in his mind. Lloyd's mind instantly became set.

"I have to do this, for her." Lloyd said, getting up. Mithos watched in admiration, remembering how his own reaction to something like this except it became to reviving the one he loss.

"Let's go." Tobias said quietly. The group nodded and entered the teleporter. Lloyd took one last look at Sheena's body, before everything disappeared.

* * *

**Replies To Reviews:**

**Silver Star Kitsune Of Cosmos**-Gomen, but I'm not quite sure you reviewed before.

**Gffhgfhfhjj**-Uh…sure. Please use a real screen name. Also, the name I have is correct, so I'm going to continue to spell it that way until someone other then a person who is not overly fascinated with the Caps Lock, can spell, and actually use grammar too.

**Seta:** Thanks a lot.

**Warprince2000**-Did you copy and paste that last review? Thanks anyway.

**Green Magicite**-Cool extension. Oh yeah, good job on your stories. I can't review for some odd reason. I'm still working on that.

**DemonDragon000**-They were the Angel's Tear. I liked those swords.

**Questions:**

**If a new character were to come in, what kind of original weapon should they have?**

**Can anyone think of original side quests as well?**

**Was this chapter confusing with taking and giving time?**

**Do you think it was alright that Sheena died?**

**Could anybody please review?**


End file.
